Modeling
by tilliquoi
Summary: It's a few years into their relationship and Beast Boy has recently developed an interest in drawing. For practice, he wants to ask Raven to model from him. Oneshot. M for suggestive themes.


**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Evening had fallen and Raven found herself tucked comfortably against Beast Boy's side, where she loved to be. He too, loved it when she was there, and he had his arm wrapped comfortably around her shoulders as his eyes rested on the television screen. Raven had a book in her lap, reading.

Beast Boy's mind wasn't on the TV, however. He was lost in thought about something he'd been wondering how to voice for a while, and he was wondering if now would be a good time to ask. He figured it couldn't hurt.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" Her gaze didn't leave her book.

"I've, uh...been wanting to ask you something." He was hesitant and a little unsure, but he pushed on anyway. "See, I've been getting into...drawing recently."

Now Raven was interested, and she lifted her gaze. She fixed him with a bemused stare, smiling ever so slightly. "Drawing? You?"

"Hey, I'm pretty good, you know." He pouted slightly because of her doubt, then shook his head and said, "Anyway, what I wanted to ask is if you'd model for me. It would help me with practice."

"Model? I wouldn't mind. It'd be easy to stay still if I were reading."

"Well, um...that's not all..."

Raven's gaze grew a little confused and she tilted her head as she looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I...I want to try drawing from a...a nude model." He coughed into his hand, feeling nervous for asking such a thing, and he watched as Raven's face went from slightly confused to slightly shocked.

"Beast Boy, I...I don't know." The thought of a portrait of her without any clothes on was definitely a thought Raven was _not_ fond of.

"It'd just be way too weird for me to ask anyone else, and no one will ever see it. Please?" There was a bit of pleading in his eyes, and Raven couldn't in good conscious tell him no when he did make such sense.

"Fine...but _no one_ is going to see it, right?"

"Right." Beast Boy couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face and he immediately jumped up, startling Raven. "I'll go get my stuff!"

"Wha- Now?" Raven called after him, then sighed and got up as well. She definitely couldn't stay in the common room if he wanted to do it now. Shaking her head, she headed off toward her room, where Beast Boy often slept as well these days.

Beast Boy figured she'd already left the common room and glanced into her room. Sure enough, she was there, putting her book away on one of the shelves of the bookcases lining her walls. When she noticed he was there, she sighed again and then looked to the supplies he held: a large sketchbook and a small pencil bag that held the eraser, sharpeners, and pencils he was going to need.

He gave her another grin, practically beaming he was so enthusiastic, and Raven shook her head and looked to the door as she shut it with her powers. She couldn't believe she was allowing this, but since she'd already said she would, she couldn't go back on her word now. Besides, Beast Boy seemed to be really happy about it, and if he was happy then so was she.

As she turned to adjust the pillows on her bed, where she supposed she'd be while he drew, said changeling appeared just behind her and slipped his arms around her. "Should I help you get undressed?" His mouth was on her neck, the words pushing his warm breath against her skin as he spoke.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting undressed on my own, you know." She pushed him away, but it didn't deter him at all. He merely moved around her so that he was in front of her and pressed his lips against hers, relishing in the warmth of her body against his as he held her. He ran his hand over her back and her sides, deepening the kiss and sighing in bliss.

When Raven broke the kiss, she said against his lips, "You're supposed to draw me, not try to get into my pants right now." He let out a chuckle, then moved away from her a few inches and brought her shirt with him, slipping it off her and leaving her in only her bra. She decided she could handle it from there, and sat down on her bed to start peeling away the rest of her clothing piece by piece. As she did, Beast Boy retreated to the chair by the window and got his stuff ready for sketching.

When he looked up again, Raven was completely nude, and she seemed rather self-conscious about it. But since he'd seen her without any clothing before, she wasn't as uncomfortable as she would be otherwise. Beast Boy smiled faintly, for a moment feeling unbelievably lucky that such a womam was his. He pushed the thought from his mind for now, though.

Raven slowly lay on the bed, searching for a position that was not only functionable for the drawing, but also comfortable, as she would likely be there for a while. She swallowed hard, frowning slightly as he watched her, and wished again for a moment that she had told him no. But as her eyes met his, she felt a calm wash over her and even a faint smile to touch her lips, even if she was blushing slightly.

She ended up on her back with her legs and hips turned toward him, one arm up near her face as the other draped over her side. Her eyes fixed on his and for a moment he simply studied her. Then he took his pencil and glanced down to his page as he started sketching, often glancing back and forth. Now and then, he would stop and study a part of her body more intently before he brought his eyes back down to the paper, and after he seemed to have finished with her face, Raven decided to close her eyes. She found the sound of his pencils as they sketched and shaded rather soothing when she wasn't looking at him, and temporarily forgot about the awkwardness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

This went on for some time, until Beast Boy finally shifted and she heard a rustling of paper. Her eyes had been closed, and when she opened them she found that he was putting the sketchbook aside and standing up. She could finally move, so she turned onto her back completely and started to stretch a little, but before she could sit up, her green lover was crawling on top of her and pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled away momentarily, he said, "Thank you for doing that for me." He kissed her again, a little harder this time.

"When do I get to see this glorious work of art?" She smirked slightly as he continued to kiss her, but he only chuckled.

"First, I need you. I can't stare at you like that for so long and not do anything about it," he said, pressing more firmly against her. She thought momentarily about turning him away and making him wait until later, but she found that she was wanting this as well. As his kisses trailed down her neck and onto her chest, she began to slowly fold the bottom of his shirt up and off of him, and his hands slowly roaming her body made her breathing quicken a little.

The sketchbook lay forgotten on the dresser as the room was filled with soft moans and gentle laughter.


End file.
